


Chanel.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek como fotógrafo, M/M, Modelos AU, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Pasó saliva pesadamente al ver su espalda llena de lunares. Lunares que le gustaría unir con una pluma formando constelaciones y después fotografiarle, tal vez tenía un fetiche con esos lunares.





	Chanel.

Se suponía que sería sencillo.   
Una sesión de fotos con ese modelo de ojos castaños no debería ser excepcional.   
Pero,¿qué sucede cuando te has enamorado de esos ojos que parecen enseñarte el universo si lo miras directamente?   
Estaba completa y absolutamente jodido. 

+++

Era la novena vez que Derek trabajaba con ese chico de nombre tan extraño y que debido a ello pedía que le llamaran Stiles.   
La primera vez le llamó la atención la desenvoltura con la que trabajaba, la bonita sonrisa que le mostraba a todos se ponía a la altura de los demás, y no tenía los humos por la cabeza.   
Fue agradable ser el fotógrafo de esa ocasión. Stiles le había obsequiado una última foto, cuando ya estaban terminando la sesión le pidió una imagen más. Derek se sorprendió muchísimo cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin camisa, poniendo su codo sobre la rodilla y colocando la barbilla sobre el puño que había hecho con su mano. Y con una sonrisa que solo podía describir como coqueta.   
—Conserva la foto¬— Stiles le pasó una mano por el hombro mientras caminaba a su lado, para ir por su camisa.   
El ceño de Derek se frunció tan profundamente que pensó que la frente se le agrietaría.   
Sin embargo, le hizo caso, se quedó esa última foto para su álbum.

+

La segunda ocasión, Derek esperaba que Stiles ya no fuera como lo conoció, que por fin la fama le hubiera nublado el juicio.  
Cuanta fue su sorpresa al averiguar que no.   
El chico seguía siendo tranquilo, sin meterse en escándalos (y si lo hacía los escondía muy bien), y trabajo codo a codo con Derek en las fotos, revisándolas, dándole su opinión, demasiado cerca si le preguntan.   
Derek lo observó marchar en su moto desde la ventana. Stiles volteó una vez para sonreírle en despedida y el pelinegro casi dejó de respirar.   
Casi. 

+

La cuarta ocasión pensó que no podría sobrevivir a otro trabajo con él sin besarlo en los labios.   
Y es que la sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro debería ser ilegal.   
Y la forma en que la ropa interior se le pegaba al modelo… bueno daba mucho a la imaginación de Derek.   
¿Por qué había aceptado trabajar con Calvin Klein y la provocativa línea de hombres?   
Ah sí, porque sabía que Stiles sería el rostro principal de esa campaña.   
Y ahora se encontraba ahí, al borde de la piscina, a punto de tener un serio problema en los pantalones por culpa del castaño.   
La sesión se había alargado más de lo esperado a causa de la luz solar, en un día nublado era complicado tomar las fotos que querían.   
Stiles se encontraba nadando en la piscina, aprovechando el tiempo libre que le habían dado a la espera de que el día mejorara. Derek se mordió el labio antes de tomarle un par de fotos al chico, si alguien preguntaba él podría decir que quería ver cómo funcionaba la luz que tenían en esos momentos, y el director no podría reprocharle absolutamente nada, ya que él había insistido en usar la mayor luz natural posible.   
La forma de nadar que tenía solo podía definirla como bonita, tenía un bonito estilo al hacer las brazadas y la forma en que su espalda se veía moteada de pequeñas gotitas de agua, a juego con sus lunares, lo hacían lucir incluso mejor.   
Tomó una última sucesión de fotos mientras salía de la piscina. Cuando el modelo se acercó a él revisaron todas y cada una de las imágenes, Stiles ni siquiera preguntó, sólo los observó mientras sus mejillas se tenían de rojo.   
Derek sonrió complacido.   
—Me gusta mucho tu trabajo — habló Stiles en voz baja—. Nunca me decepcionas —Derek quiso decirle algo en ese momento, en verdad que sí, pero las palabras que quería pronunciar se atascaron en su garganta.   
—Gracias —le respondió al castaño y su sonrisa se hizo pequeña de repente. Stiles asintió antes de dirigirse al director.   
El castaño le dijo un par de cosas antes de que se acercara al fotógrafo.   
—Stiles me ha dicho de las fotos que tomaste —Derek sintió pánico por un segundo—. Parece que ha quedado bastante satisfecho, quiero verlas.   
Derek le pasó su cámara antes de mirar la sonrisa que le dirigía el chico antes de meterse a la casa, envuelto en una toalla.   
Resultó que la espontaneidad mostrada en esas fotos era lo que buscaban, Stiles había pedido una sesión sin poses, sin nada planeado y Derek lo había hecho sin querer.   
El fotógrafo sonrió orgulloso al ver su trabajo en la edición de la revista en la que estaba trabajando. 

+++

Y ahora se encontraban ahí, dos años después, trabajando por novena vez con él, Derek las llevaba bien contaditas.   
Desde que entró, el modelo llevaba su sonrisa de siempre, encantadora e iluminando la habitación, en opinión de Derek.   
—Se te cae la baba —un pañuelo le tapó la vista de Stiles. Derek dio un manotazo para quitárselo de enfrente.   
—¿Cuál baba? —se pasó una mano por la barbilla. Érika, su asistente, estaba riendo.   
—La que se te cae cada vez que lo ves —le pasó el pañuelo por los labios y Derek le dio una mala mirada. Se preguntaba por qué le dio tanta confianza a la chica como para dejarla hacer eso.   
—Sonríe diferente cuando te ve —Derek la miró sin entender —. Un poco más tímido, aunque su sonrisa se ve más sincera, no sé cómo definirlo —el fotógrafo regresó su mirada a Stiles, que en esos momentos se estaba probando uno de los trajes que usaría.   
Derek pasó saliva pesadamente al ver su espalda llena de lunares. Lunares que le gustaría unir con una pluma formando constelaciones y después fotografiarle, tal vez tenía un fetiche con esos lunares.   
En específico, con el dueño de ellos.   
Tal vez estaba mirando al chico con tal obviedad que volteó al cabo de unos segundos, topándose con la mirada penetrante de su fotógrafo.   
A Derek se le secó la boca.   
Media hora después, los estilistas decidieron que el chico estaba listo para comenzar.   
Derek corrió un par de cortinas para obtener una mejor luz con las lámparas del interior.   
Era curioso que la primera vez que asistió a una sesión con él tuvieron un escenario parecido, una recámara completa, incluyendo el baño y la sala. Recuerda que fue para una revista de moda.   
En esta sesión era solo la parte de la recámara con la cama y un espejo de cuerpo completo, la decoración era sobria y predominaba el negro. Y sería el rostro de un nuevo perfume, cuyo nombre había olvidado en esos momentos.   
El contraste de la piel pálida del chico contra las sábanas negras le distraía demasiado.   
Una de las fotos consistía en Stiles recostado sobre la cama, en esta ocasión con una camisa blanca, con los dos últimos botones desabrochados, solo enfocando desde la mitad del estómago a su rostro, con el cabello alborotado después de tantos movimientos y su bonita sonrisa.   
Derek lo miró desde arriba y se recreó en sus gestos antes de que sonara el click de la cámara.   
Mientras preparaban la siguiente toma, Derek se movió ligeramente, aún estando de pie junto a Stiles. El chico se mordió el labio y bajó su mano hacia el borde de la camisa, levantándola un poco y dejando ver parte de su cadera, ahí donde tenía un tatuaje que parecía ser reciente.   
El tatuaje de un lobo aullando, hecho con ramas, como si un árbol hubiera tomado la forma del lobo.   
Derek se lamió el labio inferior sin poderlo evitar. Stiles sonrió satisfecho.   
El castaño se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su agente, le susurró algo al oído, todo bajo la confundida mirada de Derek.   
Ethan, el agente del modelo, hizo que se aplazara la sesión al día siguiente, alegando que el chico ya estaba cansado y todos habían pasado por una ardua jornada de trabajo, y no era una excusa barata, llevaban casi 8 horas trabajando.   
Érika le guiñó el ojo a su jefe antes de salir.   
Stiles volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, quedando con la cabeza en el pie del colchón. Derek se acercó a él y cuando estaba a punto de darle un beso el castaño lo detuvo.   
—Cierra la puerta— dijo mientras trazaba con su dedo la línea de su nariz.   
Derek sonrió antes de levantarse.   
Puso llave a la puerta y volteó, encontrándose a Stiles mirándolo, con esa sonrisa de satisfacción que planeaba borrarle a besos. 

+

—¿Por qué esperamos tanto? —murmuró Derek, mientras abrazaba un poco más fuerte la cintura desnuda del chico.   
—Porque le hice caso al estúpido de mi ex-agente y me dejé llevar por su opinión.   
Derek depositó un beso tras su oreja.   
—¿Tan malo es que un fotógrafo te gustara?   
—Según Scott, sí.   
—Porque no estoy a la altura de un modelo como tú— las palabras de Derek eran más una afirmación que una pregunta.  
Stiles se dio la vuelta para encararlo y colocó su mano sobre su mejilla, acariciando la barba de Derek, esa que le hacía cosquillas cuando lo besaba.   
—¡Que se joda! Fue por eso que lo despedí, estaba harto de que me dijera con quien debía salir y juntarme, según él para beneficiarme con buenos contactos, pero después de la última sesión no podía dejar que siguiera guiando mi carrera.  
Derek recordaba muy bien esa ocasión.   
Por fin se había animado a invitarle un café a Stiles, a hablarle un poco más que solo para saludarse o decirle las posiciones que debía tomar para las fotos.   
Recordaba muy bien estar en la cafetería, esperando al castaño, cuando una llamada de un número privado entró a su móvil.  
—¿Diga?   
—¿Es el número de Derek Hale? —la voz se le hacía conocida.   
—Sí, ¿quién habla?  
—Deberías alejarte de tus clientes, a menos que quieras que tu carrera se acabe —y colgaron la llamada. Derek miró el celular sin entender.   
Segundos después le llegó un mensaje de Stiles, disculpándose por no poder ir a la cita.   
Así que había sido el estúpido de Scott quien le llamó.   
—Fue él quien te habló para alejarte de mí, y mandó el mensaje diciendo que no podría ir— Stiles suspiró—. Lo vi con mi celular después de salir de la ducha y después ya no pude llegar contigo por la discusión que mantuvimos.   
Derek le acarició la mejilla.   
—Se suponía que era mi amigo —el modelo lo miró a los ojos antes de darle un tierno beso.   
—Es difícil encontrar amigos en este negocio, Sti —el chico respingó ante el mote, pero si le molestó no dijo nada.   
—Lo he notado —soltó una risa nerviosa —. Pero me alegro de haberte encontrado a ti, y no solo como mi amigo —Derek alzó una ceja sugerentemente antes de volver a perderse entre las sábanas.   
Dos corazones enamorados, no necesitan palabras. 

+++

Stiles había insistido tanto en que fuera como su pareja a la alfombra roja de su primera película que Derek no había encontrado manera de negarse.   
Habían mantenido su relación oculta por un año, muchos especulaban sobre la extraña persona que se había adueñado del corazón del modelo y ahora actor, ya que en varias entrevistas había dicho que había alguien especial esperándolo en casa. El problema era que el chico se mostraba tan discreto que los paparazzis aún no lograban dar con su hogar.   
Esa noche el castaño presentó formalmente a Derek como su novio. El pelinegro lo tomo con fuerza de la cintura durante la velada y mostró esa sonrisa que tenía tan encandilado al modelo. 

+

A la mañana siguiente Derek despertó un poco más temprano que Stiles, quien estaba profundamente dormido, con las manos debajo de la almohada y su espalda llena de lunares al descubierto. El pelinegro se mordió el labio antes de levantarse con cuidado e ir por una pluma. Esperaba que el castaño no se despertara fácilmente.   
Comenzó a unir los puntos negros que estaban esparcidos en su pálida piel, formando figuras asimétricas y a algunas de ellas les daba la forma de las constelaciones que conocía, Stiles murmuraba en sueños, pero Derek no hacía la presión suficiente como para despertarlo.   
Cuando terminó de pintar su espalda, de verdad que el chico tenía el sueño muy pesado, trazó un camino de besos a través de todos ellos. Varios suspiros salieron de los labios de su novio antes de morder con delicadeza su espalda baja. Un gemido fue lo que lo alertó de que estaba despierto.   
Stiles levantó la cabeza, aún con la mirada adormilada para encontrarse a su novio viéndolo con una sonrisa desde la cinturilla de su bóxer.   
Un par de horas después Derek posteó la foto que le había tomado a la espalda de Stiles después de unir sus lunares y hacerle constelaciones con la pluma.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues creo que este fic es de los más cursis que he escrito, en serio, no sé bien cómo es que salió, porque un momento estaba viendo el comercial de Chanel de Keira Knightley y al siguiente ya estaba pensando en un fic Sterek con un tema similar... en fin, encantada de leer los comentarios que dejen y espero les haya gustado leerlo :)


End file.
